


Abnormal Lovers.Transformers

by Flyoumina



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:02:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29056365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flyoumina/pseuds/Flyoumina
Summary: Teacher x Students in first glance,but actually about Knock Out’s adventure on parallel universeThis is my translation from original Chinese work on LofterLofter account :Mephisto.pheiesWelcome for kudos,Thank you so much for reading!
Relationships: Breakdown & Knock Out (Transformers), Breakdown/Knock Out
Kudos: 5





	1. Afternoon

——The bright red sports car’s paint was still shining even under the dim lights. His streamline hood ,cables on the neck consisted a perfect parabola line. The magnetic, seducing gasp breathed out from his acoustical generator——  
This enchanted transformer was now lying under Breakdown, having a hot interface with him.  
This transformer was not anyone else, but the substitute professor Breakdown just knew eight hours ago,  
Knockout.  
Breakdown was used to agree this sort of “cheated with teacher” fragging only could be seen on Pornhub. He never imagined that it would happen on himself today. Of course, this wonderful adventure should begin at today’s afternoon.

2  
“Tlick Tlock——Tlick Tlock——”  
The electronic clock alarm had been set an hour ago now reverberated in Breakdown’s brain module, and the pop-up windows emerged one by one on private screen. Breakdown could only get out of dormancy mode，squinting his optics reluctantly.  
Wheeljack from the opposite bed had already prepared the data sources for next class, watching Breakdown with full of excitement.  
“Woke up? Bro? The next class is nursing , and I am not going to miss it!”  
“Uh，Wheel,Professor Ratchet attended Cybetron Medics Seminar and will return in one week cycle.Do you forget......”Breakdown illustrated the truth to another transformers with a little sort of embarrassment.He does not expect his friend with the expression of being infected by cosmic rust.  
“What! Then, then who will give this class!” Wheeljack’s facial expression module was going to explode, but something popped in his mind, “Hey, bro, why don’t we skip the class and go to oil house?I’ve heard that.....”  
“Of course there will be substitute professor.Do you forget, too?”  
Breakdown asked toward Wheeljack’s spark again.  
“Oh ,for the sake of Primus, this lesson is just my elective!My major is Fuel and Explosion! And I will not care anything about this lesson except for Ratchet!”Wheeljack whined.  
If Professor Shockwave of Mechanical Biology was here, he would said that it was illogical.Breakdown thought so and prepared the final review resources for Wheeljack silently.  
“I’ve heard that this substitute professor is very young, who graduated two year cycles ago.It is outstanding for him of being a young substitute professor .”

“Enough, I won’t attend today.It’s boring without Ratchet.”  
“Starscream claimed that the substitute professor is pretty .Won’t you come and see?”  
Breakdown tried to persuade his friend to be a good student.  
“Only you will believe that scrap‘s words！Do you forget he used how many excuses to pull off the deadline and was rebuked till off line by Professor Megatron? Furthermore, do you think these nerds will have sick model and paint in reality?Then Only in Thundercarker’s novel!”  
Wheeljack’s optics rolled back.  
“Fine, but I suggest that if you won’t be attended to get some participation points, when Professor Ratchet back, you will be hit by the wrench agai.....”  
“Ah!Say no more.Get to the class ASAP,bro!”

When they pulled the door ，the classroom was filled with student，although they rushed to the class as fast as they could.  
Just at the moment Breakdown pulled the door, he felt his spark was palpitated suddenly.  
Being late was nothing to felt shock, but what exploded breakdown’s cpu is the transformers face to him.  
Some sort of petit body compared with Breakdown, exquisite tire that revealed his sports car identity, slim but looked quite powerful waist, slender but curved legs.He was a Velocitroness who were born for race in the nature.He must be a sports car with excellent speed and functions!

But what more shining is that red ,sparkling paint after meticulously polishing, sexy curve of the streamline hood, and the transformer who with porcelain white face, long vermilion optics was now watching Breakdown with much pondering, like a turbine fox which was looking for its predator.

This knockout transformers was walking toward Breakdown himself.  
Sex tension seemed to be overflowed in air by his every actions and steps，but he also looked so exquisite even arrogant.  
Breakdown had not met transformers like this in his life, literally unacquainted. Was he transfer student?But why did he stand so close to the platform?He was late ,too?That made sense corresponding his vain appearance .  
“Wow~hefty, Don’t stand beside the door now that you are late~Our class is going to begin~”  
His voice was enjex.  
Breakdown just realized Wheeljack had already disappeared somehow, leaving scorching optics sight from whole class and this red sports car.  
Whatever, this new student was too garish , little assistant commanded by the professor?  
Whereas Breakdown was always with good intention toward others, moreover in the classroom. he did not have a quarrel with this cocky beauty although he may looked a little sort of fierce.  
“Thank you for your notice, new here.”The last two words were emphasized by Breakdown.  
“I accept your praise to my youth.Aren’t you humorous, hefty~”  
Praise?Wait, he......was the substitute professor?  
Scrap, transformer only in Thundercraker ‘s novel really existed.  
But, he is so pretty, and his manner is so......uh, slutty?How could he be the transformer who was a substitute professor at young?That would be so.....  
“Hefty, tell me your name.”The red sports car interrupt Breakdown’s thinking.  
“Breakdown......”he said haltingly, turning round and watching that beautiful transformer clicking on the roster.His keen fingers tapped on the screen.  
“Em~, remembered you, and that hunk come with you , whether should.......”  
“Wheeljack, uh, I mean his name.”  
Breakdown caught sight of the charging transformer in the back seat.

“Thank you student.”  
The young professor smiled, flamboyantly.Breakdown was watching in a trance, but the professor moved away at once, returning to the platform where he should be.

Primus,did he have any improper thinking about the professor he just met？But Breakdown does want to sit in the front and observe this unique professor meticulously，and he always sit in the front so no one would suspect. Nevertheless , Wheeljack had already been offline at back so far.As his good friend namely,he could just sit by him.  
Having to admit that， Wheeljack and him were really frenemy sometimes.  
The place Wheeljack picked was very suitable for sleeping in class——the marginal corner of classroom.Breakdown worried that his optics were not good enough to discern the fair professor clearly, but the fact was he worried too much.  
That flame-liked red, would impacted the visual module ,even in a hundred meters.  
“Students, before beginning the class please let me introduce myself first.My name is Knockout. Good to see you guys~”

The red sports car smiled one more time.  
“Hey, students, I actually just graduated from here so far, and it can say that I am your senior schoolmates~, so don’t call me something like Professor Knockout, that kind of appellation is more proper to Ultra Magnus and Ratchet. For transformers as handsome as me, is more likely to be an elder brother ,isn’t it?”  
Students took the hint and guffawed, except for Smokescreen who curled up when he heard “Ultra Magnus”.  
He was humorous, Breakdown thought.  
His name was Knockout.......,Breakdown considered that he saw this name on medicine magazines , and he also cited his essaies some times  
Charming.  
Breakdown concluded, and that was the first time he was not focus on class.  
The content even one bite of it was not memorized on retention module.His database for note was absolutely empty, but he remembered Professor Knockout for this class.Oh , did not call him like that.He did not like this appellation.  
He remembered his chipper laughter, unique optics, waist that often twisting when he was giving class.Of course, the most conspicuous thing was he sparkling shinning paint. The note on database was replaced by his clumsy facsimile of Knockout.  
He was like a ruby. The ray of light from primary star penetrated through the window, passing into the elaborate tangent of the jewel, and diffracting , refracting among mazy crystalloid structure  
Ultimately, totally reflected the perfect red to the whole world.  
Even the time was like being trapped by rose wing.The bell had already ringed.  
Class over, the other transformers began leaving.  
Alright,  
Maybe the imaginary transformer only could exist in imagination, as the picturesque beauty only could exist in picture.Breakdown thought so.  
More likely, after two weeks’ relief lesson ,Breakdown would never meet that red sports car again.Their life would not have any more intersection.After two weeks, his life would come back validity.There would not be no more moment that he felt his spark pumping so fiercely.  
The beauty and the beast would not encounter. This is reality.  
So he poked his half-awaked room mate, and was ready to leave, with regret.  
“Bang bang”  
It was the sound from Breakdown’s arm being knocking.  
“Hi, hefty~Hope you listen carefully this class, but, don’t forget .There’s punishment for late.”  
It was him, actually.  
His face appeared with cunning smile, and his optics up to no good.  
Whatever, it was still so charming, more over, his charm was with threatening .  
Late.......  
Breakdown came up with idea of sweeping the laboratories with Wheeljack. It seemed did not matter.Whereas he was really shocked by dedication of this substitute professor, because he did not look like that kind of transformers.  
“OK.......What do you have me to do, professor.”  
“Ah, ah, two mistakes~”  
Breakdown wryneck confusingly, and his little optics reflecting big doubt: “Excuse me?”  
“Mistake No.1, don’t call me professor, too fusty. By the way I am just substitution.”  
Knockout and Breakdown looked at each other. That unique optics locked Breakdown, commanding he to do not move his sight away though he felt shy.  
“Mistake No.2, one is enough, and that will be you.For the other guy, let him continue charging.”  
It could not be that thing.....Although Professor Knockout was seductive, random frag was still not in Breakdown’s acceptance zone.  
Therefor, silence was the present.  
Knockout found that Breakdown keep surly, knocking his hood:  
“Um? Hush?Remaining awkward pause for transformers who have handsome paint like me isn’t a good habit?Or you thought something improper?  
He smiled frivolously, continuing saying to himself.  
“Listen up, hefty , the punishment is ——”  
“Come to oil house with me. Two transformers, half fare, today!”  
Breakdown felt some sort of disappointment, and fluke mind.  
Well, out of expectation, but it is within understanding.  
“Uh....Ok, professor, oh no, senior.”  
Although the final essay was waiting for him, and placed Wheeljack in dorm then hanged out himself was not a good choice ,too.  
Knockout smiled with satisfaction: “ Then deal. 7pm, front gate.Don’t stand me up~”  
He left with his words.  
Breakdown watched he walking out of classroom.  
Knockout’s pace was swift, corresponding sports car’s hot-headed characteristic.Breakdown thought so, and concerned that maybe he was just pushed into oil house by a sociable sports car.Maybe Professor Knockout just wanted have some one who can accompany him to drink enjex. Of course,Knockout was a pretty and sociable sports car.

In room 412 of UC(University of Cybertron)  
Wheeljack was sitting in his charging bed , crossing his legs, and his fingers slides on the screen, with his twinkling light blue optics.  
Breakdown also browsed the Cybernet. On his screen which was not so big, one webpage was tricks of chatting, the other one was ravage adoption.Almost every transformers liked to do this when they were bored: slide the webpages, and even there was so much needed to do , transformers always would create excuses for surfing on the Cybernet.  
There always would be a time that was not so noisy , especially when the other dorm mate Thundercracker went out with seekers from near room.  
“Breakdown, you see ,ha ha, Professor Ratchet was even more serious in medics seminar than in class.Oh he is so cute when he looks like that.”  
Breakdown received a video from Wheeljack .  
Breakdown did not responded him which was rare, due to his effort of trying put all of social tips on his memory module. The times he went to oil houses was not too less, but always with Wheeljack , and the transformer who chatted with others was always Wheeljack ,too， leaving him drinking enjex quietly. There was no true love in oil houses, even a stable relationship, and that was what Breakdown took for.  
Bro....The new substitute professor of today, invited me to go to oil house......”  
Breakdown would like to ask for some pieces of advise from out-going transformers.  
“ The one with dazzling paint?”  
It seemed that Wheeljack did not care there was no response from Breakdown about Ratchet.  
“Um......what do you think?”  
“He is some kind of pretty, but is really cocky.Even I was charging I still could feel his.......seduction.He invited you?”  
“Yeah, as punishment fo being late......but I think he is more than some kind of pretty.”  
“I admit that he is handsome, but I prefer Sunshine. More, be careful. I think there will probably be something like drunken mistake. All in all, you don’t need to concern that there will be silence with that kind of transformers. They like leading conversation, and for you just answering. Hope you have fun tonight ,bro.”  
“Thank you......”


	2. Evening

18:42  
Breakdown got to the gate in advance, tending to offer Knock Out a nice impression.  
The primary star had already fallen a half. Photons diffracted and suffused in the air. Tremendous lights and shades crossed the vast firmament. Cybertron’s sky vault was like water painting, overlying and blooming.  
From the fiery-red in the distance to tranquil deep blue on the top, two silver white moons constituted by metal gradually appeared, with other stars of boundless universe.  
Breakdown began watching sunset suddenly , and not every transformers had the time or mind to do this.  
He thought sunset was beautiful , the art craft of the rotation of Cybertron, the gift given by Primus.  
The orbit of the falling of the primary star took the busy day away, and brought transformers’ delighted night . Both of them were hustle and bustle of the world. The dust was the link.  
Nevertheless this alternation of day and night was quiet like painting.  
Abruptly, a stroke of red broke out the peace.  
The end of sunset from far was where Knock Out galloped from. Now he was in automobile, and it was a fashionable and extravagant sports car with no surprise.  
He was galloping with the dust behind, roar of engine , and dust.  
After a perfect drift, Knock Out turned to transformers.  
“Seems you’ve waited for me for a long time, students~What were you doing? Wasn’t I cool when I was at speed?”  
“Yes...... very cool, almost like racing driver,and that.....I was, watching sunset.”  
Knock Out followed Breakdown ’ sight， glimpsed the primary star far away, and turned the head back at one.  
“ It is fine, but I preferred the sunrise. Say no more, roll out! I can ’t wait to indulge in enjex! ”  
The destination was not too far from the university, and the evening peak delayed them for a little bit. Whereas it left Breakdown and Knock Out chance to keep pace with. Off-road vehicle like Breakdown could not compare with sports car like Knock Out in speed.  
The oil house hid in a little corner in Iacon , with blue and purple neon lights changing alternately. It is said that good enjex needed no bush. Although transformers’ nightlife had not begun yet, there were many transformers in the oil house.They was leaning by the bar counter, talking with the bartenders jovially. Some transformers gathered near tables, playing cars or gambling maybe. The band performed in the stage, and the melodious jazz foreboded the beginning of the wonderful night,  
Knock Out pulled the door, with Breakdown followed behind.  
Despite of it, the barkeeper noticed Breakdown first. He was frequenter.  
“Yo, isn’t it Breakdown? Long time no see, and why you take a transformer with, new friend?Um，“Two transformers, half price. The flyer brings me here, Mister.  
Knock Out said first, before Breakdown brewed his words.  
His appearance did stir the oil house. Those transformers were talked about his shining paint rustlingly, or desired to execute this sultry and cocky sports car on the sly.  
“Uh.....Wheel was still missing Professor Ratchet, who went to the seminar. Today I am with my substitute professor.”  
Breakdown said so as his introduction pose, and Knock out showed his signature smiled to the barkeeper politely.  
“Wow, young and promising professor, brilliant. Please often come to boost, Doctor Knock Out.”  
“My pleasure, Mister.”  
Knock Out shook hands with the barkeeper politely, and sit down at the a seat by the bar counter: “ It seems that you often come here with your friend. Ah, I hadn’t found that you are a play boy who go on the spree,um?  
Knock Out quipped playfully, with joyful smile. His sight locked on Breakdown from beginning to the end . He invited Breakdown to sit，and sit near by him.  
“ Wheeljack liked to have enjex mainly. I just accompany with him every week.......”  
Breakdown went after that fascinating optics, sitting by Knock Out.  
“Ah,youth.How vital~”  
Knock Out switched his sight to enjex cabinet in the front, murmuring.  
Breakdown considered that Knock Out did not like the transformers who lacked spare time, maybe because he was a doctor? In spite that he did not look like a doctor , or something like professor, these serious occupations.  
He looked like a race driver, or a barmaid......Scrap, how did himself have this sort of thoughts, maybe it was data disorder in his brain module due to Knock Out’ s little temptation .  
“ well, do you want to have something to drink..... I’ll pay the bill.Today is half fare.”  
Breakdown tried to be friendly, in order to remedy his impure thoughts toward professor.  
“Please let me do that, student~ I do not want to deprive your chicken feed living expenses.”  
Knock Out looked up to Breakdown. His keen fingers scratch on Breakdown’ s hood with a force neither too heavy nor too light, leaving his own trace on other transformers’ body.  
“One tequila sunrise！”  
“ Then, what do you have?”  
Knock Out lowed his voice, getting more closer to Breakdown. His black eyebrow lifted a little bit, and his   
mellow sexy voice sounded like whispering intentionally，teasing sensor spots of Breakdown’s voice receptors.  
“Me.....?Ginger beer is ok......and, thank you professor, oh no......”  
“Say professor if you want to .Your privilege.”  
At the moment, the sky blue or aubergine lights skimmed over Knock Out ’s vermillion body. The female jazz singer sang love song by the side. Knock Out was the beauty in oil painting, blinking his glomming optics in hazy.  
“But, be honest, ginger beer? Are there any adult drink this?”  
“Ah? Um..... I need to work on the essay after come back.”  
“Alright, it is tough for you.Please tell me if you have any questions.You can try to talk with me after class, One to One.”  
Knock Out said insouciantly. The noise of mortal world gradually appeared.  
Breakdown felt some kind of upset. He thought he had been played tricks on, being pulling by Knock Out ,then pushing at once. However he could not complain anything about it.  
“ Thank you for your care of tonight and future,Professor.”  
“Haha, you’re welcome, your pleasure.”  
Knock Our seemed unconscious of his enchanting appearance before. Previous arm length tickled Breakdown’s spark. Knock Out action was like a butterflybot he could not captured in any way, grasping Breakdown’s curiousness and interest.  
“Cheers, for this wonderful night , Breakdown.”  
Breakdown just resurrected from ruminating, and the ginger beer was already there. Knock Out was inviting him to toast with smile. Breakdown could not reject the sincerity reflected in his optics , and he raised the glass.  
“Ding——”  
The orange enjex of tequila sunrise and the light yellow ginger beer vibrated in impaction.  
He took a sip of the soda, watching Knock Out raising his head, and drinking off that enjex.  
Under the light, Breakdown and Knock Out were face to face. Some drops of the orange enjex hanged on Knock Out ‘s corner of his mouth, and he stuck his tongue unmindfully , then rolled that remnant greedily. This made him blinked the red and black optics with satisfaction, and looked like a satiate turbine fox.  
Breakdown sighed to his spark about how sexy and attractive Knock Out’s little actions were.  
“Ah, nice taste~Just like what I had in the past.”  
His optics once dwelled in enjex now suddenly froze on Breakdown’s face, which seemed to wait for his response.  
“Um, this oil house is very......”  
“Thank you for condescending, professor beauty.”  
Breakdown had not finish his words yet, but found that Knock was giving tips to the barkeeper , and the barkeeper ,and the barkeeper responded with grinning cheekily.Breakdown could do nothing but swallowed his worlds. He did not talked with him, actually.  
In the oil house, Knock out was just a hunter, hunting his goal with skill and ease. Nevertheless Breakdown enjoyed his art of temptation.More and more distance game did evoke his emotion and feeling.   
Breakdown swallowed his electrolyte, because he watched Knock Out beginning talking, chatting with transformers around.Some transformer even held his slim waist.   
He turned to his back to Breakdown, as turn to focus of the oil house, conspicuous like flame in the dark night,  
Breakdown could only watched the red light band on his back glimmering fluorescence under colorful lights, twisting as Knock Out ’s chipper laughter, sketching his perfect out line, which is undoubtably seductive,extraordinarily sexy.  
The only thing he could do was watching silently it as he used to.  
Wheeljack was right.Knock Out was the transformer who tend to lead the conversation, and he was attractive enough to lead it.  
Nonetheless himself, whenever, was always the transformer who drunk enjex silently, despite it was soda at the present......... Did this disappoint Knock Out?But he was the one who invited him to the oil house, now left him alone.  
When he though this, Breakdown felt a sort of. upset,even a little bit anger slide on his emotion module, which prompted his courage.  
“Uh, Professor Knock Out.......”  
Breakdown just felt the voice he made was as low as scrapheap.  
However,Knock Out who cared paint always could noticed these insignificant tiny bugs, as sharp-sighted sailor could know when to pull the net just by waves.  
The enduring attraction depended on emotion and feeling， which Knock Out understood deeply.  
“Having conversation with you is so good, Mister.But, I have a friend more important requires my caring.”  
After Knock Out finished the chatting politely, the transformers around him dispersed at once.  
His coquettish appearance could made you not reject any words he said, even his requirement is to let you get your hand on his slim waist back,and get go quickly.  
“Why you come to find me?Student, miss me,uh?”  
Knock Out gave back a smile up to no good, but his optics passed hope and sincerity.  
Up side down between expression module and spark lead Breakdown to be unprepared.  
“No! Well...... kind of, I just don’t understand......”  
“Don’t understand for what?Student~”  
He picked up the red energy fruit decorated on the glass insouciantly.  
“It seems you don’t have any reason to take me here.Two transformers half fare and you pay the bill, which has no difference to you come here alone.....Moreover, if I am not here, you can be more advanced.”  
Breakdown spoke out all what in his spark  
Then Knock Out rolled the lovely and tender energy fruit in one bite, and this sequence of actions recalled Breakdown of burlesque.  
“I am not so disengaged, and in the bar everyday?”  
......  
Breakdown hoped Knock Out could understand his default.  
“This time, I come with purpose.”  
Knock Out ‘s tone is unexpectedly firm, seeming like what he mentioned was true.  
Purpose..... to troll?Primus, who could be the target of professor?and made him have so much to do? Was not him too lucky?  
“Uh, so I am the wingman? But, I am not good at. The only thing I can do is to set off you......”  
“No no no, student~You are the best wingman I have ever met.”  
“What do you mean?Who is your target and you need transformers like me to be the wingman?”  
“Get closer to me and I ’ll tell you.I don’t want others know that~ and you could keep your mouth shut , sweet spark?”  
Knockout lowed his voice down with intention, getting Breakdown close. The acoustical generator immersed in enjex was with a warm hoarseness, and just heard it and then get transformers drunk.  
Breakdown get to Knock Out’s side, banding and he could place his voice receptor by his mouth.  
“Haha，listen up student～ The transformer I want for tonight is——”  
What the hell so close they were.Breakdown even could smell the odor of tequila , and his calorific face.  
“Breakdown.”  
And then he pushed Breakdown away. The keen fingers leave light scratch on him again.  
However Breakdown didn’t get angry of the sudden offense, because time in his mind was likely to be static, and had not relief yet because the thing just happened. The energy in his body was froze. All of all was paused because one word of Knock Out.  
His cpu was still disposing hardly.Even Knock Out’s echoing of his name was hovering in his brain module.  
Knock Out watched him who was dull, then walked over, sticking by him,and his right hand climbed on Breakdown’s hood  
“I would like to thick you’ll pounce to me. Young man, you think I am old?Um?”  
Shit, one event succeeds another.  
Knock Out was still using his optic aiming on Breakdown.The trick which never was useless.  
Knock Out was very confident to this, and it seems he could only use that red and black optics and dazzled transformers being fascinated head over heels.

He did not continued with enthusiastic words, but his optics, waiting the other’s response with no restlessness.  
“No,no......professor.You are so young !Even a little bit too young.....”  
“Ah,ah~ You can not beg the question when you give answers,student. You will lose your points.’  
He continued teased Breakdown with no boredom,and his finger knocked gently on his hood.  
“Or, you need more, tutoring from your professor? I am willing to.”  
Knock Out get closer, and Breakdown could not help himself from holing Knock Out’s waist more tightly.  
“Hang on, hefty, my transform gear is going to be squeezed by you.”  
Breakdown abruptly carried over, then prepare to get off his waist, but be captured by Knock Out, as easy as a ravage capture his predator.  
“Just relax,moreover, you don’t want to get off my waist at all ,right? Just like these transformers who accosted me.”  
Knock Out seized Breakdown’s mind perfectly, and his face was filled with complacent smile.  
“Uh, yes......professor.”  
Hearing the answer in predicting, Knock Out grinned more complacently.  
“But, Professor, what do you gonna do with me ......”  
Breakdown took fully heart of grace and murmured to himself.  
“aha~You have your own answer as you ask me, don’t you? You know, I would like to have a......”He slowed his speed down consciously.  
“Frag.”  
He revealed the answer with no suspense but lit transformers in heigh spirit , and he put out his metal tongue as he finished , licking the dryness-heat that not existed at all.  
The music in the oil house was so bared ,too. The flamelike drumbeat, making transformers feel an upsurge of emotion. Some transformers around even begun to do it with hostesses. One by one roar and groan were waiting for Breakdown’ s voice receptors for a long while.  
Whereas the sexy and the hot of all of this could not compare with the moment of Knock Out said that word ,that invitation personally .  
He was so coquettish and arrogant , making you could not reject.  
As previously mentioned, random frag was not in Breakdown ’s brain module, nevertheless under Knock Out’s fierce attack, even the thirteen prime would surrender.  
And how about Breakdown who is just a undergraduate of nursing.  
“Ah......I, can......”  
Breakdown answered clumsily. The point was himself did not know how he spoke this out, maybe due to Knock Out’s charm and lust that broke his cpu , logic module down, only leaving the feeling to drive.  
“Why you sound so reluctantly then, dear student Breakdown~”  
The enjex had already immersed him into a little bit giddy, and Knock Out was laughing when he looked up.  
“I......”  
“Forget it. At least you agree.Hope you can fill me tonight . I bet you would please me so much. Fantabulous~Of course, you will enjoy it ,too.”  
Knock Out took him out, as he said these seductive words, and his sharp finger made Breakdown a little bit hurt.  
Breakdown could only be dragged by him, however, there was no possibility for a sports car to drag a huge off-road car.

He stopped at the door, and Breakdown was within an inch of falling on him, and the lucky was he did not, or it would hurt Professor Knock Out , or wipe out his fair shining paint.  
And he saw, Knock Out turning round to the bar counter, watching the barkeeper who had not been paid yet, and throwing him a blow kiss with grinning.  
Random frag ,done and dash. It must be exciting tonight.  
But, for real, frag?Breakdown still could not accept.  
“Hotel?”  
He asked tentatively.  
“No, my house. Let’s get the subway. I don’t wanna get the ticket of driving while intoxicated. Who knows how expensive the punishment is.”  
It seemed Knock Out had this plan long ago, but why do not go to the hotel? As usual, random frag was not always in the hotel? Maybe because he was still fresh, Breakdown thought so.  
“Well, Professor, I am the first time.......”  
“ I guess so. It doesn’t matter ,student. I am the senior.”  
Knock Out said as it did not matter at all, even with a little bit flaunt. He said as he walked to the subway station. Breakdown went up with him immediately.  
There was no words all the way. They kept unusual silence.  
Breakdown did not dare to ask anything else. His cpu needed to dispose this thing totally.  
In all, there was too much thing needed to consider. He only looked up social tricks, and never thought up that he needed to look up frag tricks.

On the way, Knock Out was hush which was uncharacteristically, watching the night view out of the window, His delicate beautiful face reflected on light blue glass. Breakdown could only appreciate for a few sight, because he could not looked at Knock Out at all. It was feeling like being tempted by nymphs , and Knock Out’s voice receptors was just like nymphs.

Breakdown watched Knock Out’ s fingerprint identification succeeding , and the door of his house opened automatically.


End file.
